Red Justice: Rebirth of Urotander
by bloodberry-mOe
Summary: Keadilan tanpa kekuatan takkan bisa berdaya, tetapi adakah arti kekuatan tanpa harga diri?


Sorii, ini pertama kalinya Ome bikin fic yang seperti tokusatsu ini, habis Ome jarang dan nggak tahu pasti soal tokusatsu. Tapi kenapa Ome nulis yang beginian? Well, selamat, Hikyou Sentai Urotander dan Sore ga Bokura no Justice berhasil mencuri perhatian indra dengar Ome~

Meskipun begitu, fic ini Ome ambil sebagian besar dari Sore ga Bokura no Justice nya MEIKO, sebagian kecilnya dari Hikyou Sentai Urotander dehh~

Oh ya ada dua Meiko di sini, Meiko dewasa (yang sebagaimana kita kenal) dan Meiko Sakine (versi mudanya umur 16 tahun, cek Nostalogic –arranged by yuukiss-) sebagai sepupunya Meiko, yang akan dipanggil dengan nama Sakine-chan. Soal sama nama ini akan diterangkan kok~

Daaan..~

[…]: Meiko's flashback

Ya udah enjoy aja gitu loh~ X3

* * *

**Red Justice: Rebirth of Urotander**

'_Ookiku kagayaku hikyou no ni moji _

_Arayuru te wo tsukushite kachi ni yuku no sa_

_Tachiagare "Urotandaa" bokura no senshi yo_

_Kono te de kagayaki wo tsukami toru tame ni_

_Koori tsuita sekai ni atarashii kaze ga fuku_

_Tokei no hari wa mou ugokidasu kara_

_Ima sugu ni hashiridase_

_Bokura no tame ni ima yuusha wa tachiagaru_

_Hikyou no kagiri wo tsukushite kachi susume_

_Kirei goto wa iranai you wa kateba ii no sa_

_Mou dare ni mo tomerare wa shinai yo.._

"…Aaa.. bokura no senshi "UROTANDAAAA..~!'"

"KALIAN BERDUA! HENTIKAN! MEMBUAT BERISIK SAJA!"

Sesosok pemuda berambut biru dan gadis muda berambut cokelat dipotong pendek tiba-tiba saja sweatdrop setelah mendengar pekikan wanita yang juga berambut cokelat pendek mengganggu keasyikan mereka menyanyikan Hikyou Sentai Urotander, _theme song_ serial favorit mereka.

"A..anoo.. maafkan kami Meiko nee-chan, habisnya semangat sihh..~" sahut gadis itu sambil meringis.

"Iya, maafkan kami yah Meiko onee-chaan~" timpal laki-laki di sebelahnya, yang masih membeku dengan gaya superhero andalannya, begitupun si gadis muda.

Wanita yang dipanggil Meiko itu menatap kotak yang berada di hadapan dua remaja itu. Televisi baru saja selesai menayangkan seri Urotander, kisah tentang pahlawan pembela kejahatan yang sedang terkenal saat ini.

"Kalian ini, sudah besar masih saja nonton yang seperti itu. Memalukan," decaknya. Mereka merucutkan bibir.

"Meiko nee-chan nggak seru nihh~!" si gadis muda melempar bantal kursi ke arah wanita itu, yang sayangnya mampu dihindarinya.

"Wah wah, sesama Meiko jangan saling bertengkar, dong!" lerai si pemuda, yang kontan saja langsung mendapat serangan dari kedua perempuan itu.

"Kalian terlalu kekanakan sih!" ujar si Meiko dewasa.

"Meiko nee-chan jahat! Week~!" si Meiko remaja, atau yang dikenal pula sebagai Meiko Sakine menjulurkan lidahnya pada si Meiko dewasa, membuat pemuda itu terkikik geli.

"Huh, sepupu aneh. Seenaknya mengambil namaku," si Meiko dewasa berkacak pinggang. Si Meiko remaja menyambutnya dengan tendangan yang lagi-lagi mampu dihindari Meiko dewasa.

"Meiko nee-chan tuh yang aneh! Kan wajar-wajar aja aku masih begini! Aku masih umur 16, tahuu~!" seru Meiko remaja.

"Etto.. Sakine-chan.."

"Bakaito bantu aku dong!" kembali bantal kursi mendarat di wajah pemuda itu, memotong kalimatnya.

"Dasar manja," Meiko dewasa melengos pergi. Rasa kesal dalam hati Meiko remaja *yang akan kita sebut selanjutnya dengan Sakine-chan* semakin membuncah, dan..

"MEIKO NEE-CHAN NGGAK SEERRUUUUUUUUUU…!"

Pemuda itu, Bakaito, atau dikenal juga dengan nama Kaito Shion hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Harusnya dia sudah paham bahwa kedua Meiko itu tak pernah akur, tapi.. namanya juga Bakaito.

Tunggu, apakah dia sebodoh itu?

Haeh, masa bodoh~ *dilempar readers*

Sementara itu, di dalam kamar Meiko..

"_Sang Urotander telah kembali.."_

Kata-kata itu masih terngiang-ngiang di pikiran wanita muda itu. Perlahan diingatnya kembali lanjutan kata-kata tersebut, yang tak boleh dilupakannya, setidaknya sebelum semua ini berakhir..

[_"Jika sang Urotander telah menemukan sosok baru untuk ditempati, maka kedamaian dunia akan kembali terancam. Hari akhir Bumi akan tiba,"_

"_Tapi, Master.."_

"_Kuserahkan tugas ini padamu. Aku percaya akan kemampuanmu. Berikanlah yang terbaik bagi Bumi ini,"_

"_Master.." _]

Anak itu. Ya, bocah dewasa itu.

Meiko beranjak dari kamarnya dan pergi kembali ke ruang TV, tempat ia bertemu dengan dua remaja bo.. ah, maksudnya dua remaja polos yang masih berada di depan TV, menggumamkan beberapa bait lagu Hikyou Sentai Urotander, lengkap dengan gaya andalan mereka.

Pandangan Meiko mengarah pada sosok pemuda berambut biru itu, Baka.. eh, maksudnya Kaito Shion itu.

Tidak mungkin kan, kalau dia yang terpilih menjadi..?

"Meiko onee-chan! Ayo nyanyi bareng kami!" pekik Kaito saat ia menoleh ke arah wanita itu, yang langsung meresetnya pikirannya.

"Ogah ah," kembali ia melengos pergi, kali ini ke dapur. Ia ingin menenggak sake beberapa teguk hari ini.

Nanti saja deh, berurusan soal anak itu. Sekarang, sake dulu..

* * *

**Ome**: Yak, selagi Meiko asyik minum sake, Sakine-chan dan Bakaito masih sibuk nyanyi Hikyou Sentai..

**Sakine & Kaito**: UUUURRROOOTTAAAANDAAAAAAAAAAA….~! *pasang pose*

**Meiko**: Bising woy bising! Ingat udah jam satu pagi di belahan bumi Indonesia barat! Cepat tidur!

**Sakine**: Meiko nee-chan masih mabok tuhh..~

**Kaito**: Setuju sama Sakine-chan~

**Meiko**: *kasih deathglare*

**Sakine, Kaito, Ome**: *kabur semua*

Butuh banget kritik saran ide rikues dan permen, atau bola kapas gitu loh! *digampar sama readers gitu loh!* makasih buat yang udah baca, RnR, R aja juga boleehh~

Met tahun baru yah all, semoga tahun baru bisa bawa semangat baru buat ngjalanin hari-hari kita yang pastinya tambah baruu~ :D


End file.
